unwanted crush
by jijimimi08
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau terbalik. Beberapa orang mungkin salah mengartikan perasaan mereka. Bisa jadi sebenarnya kamu suka Jeno sebagai pasangan bukan sebagai sahabat tapi kamu belum sadar karena kamu memang belum tau hal itu ada. Dan ya, bisa jadi teman-temanmu melihat kalian seperti itu" dan terimakasih untuk Yi Yang yang sangat peka dan cinta keromantisan . NoRen / Jejun . Jeno Renjun
1. Chapter 1

Saat ini tahun ajaran baru , dan banyak yang menjadi siswa baru. Renjun bisa dipanggil Jun, atau apapun yang menyangkut gigi gingsulnya membuat wajahnya lebih manis , ya apalagi saat tersenyum , adalah salah satu dari sekian siswa yang baru diterima di SMA yang cukup terkenal dikotanya.

Banyak siswa yang akan ke kantin saat jam istirahat, begitu juga dengan Renjun. Sekarang dia berdiri didepan kelas , menunggu seseorang yang entah akan datang atau tidak untuk diajak ke kantin bersama. Bukan karena dia tidak dekat dengan teman sekelasnya,tapi kaena sudah lama Renjun tidak melihat siswa yang ditunggunya ini. Satu minggu ?atau hampir 2 minggu ? mereka hanya bicara lewat smartphone tanpa bertemu tak lupa saling berkomentar di akun sosial mereka tentu.

"hei ,Jeno!"

Jeno yang sedang berbicara dengan teman kelasnya tidak mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya

"LEE JENO !" teriak Renjun lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya , dan berhasil. Jeno melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum kemudian lari kearahnya.

"hm,maaf aku tidak dengar tadi ." ucapnya pelan ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Renjun

"ya, tak apa. Ayo ke kantin , aku sengaja menunggumu tadi. Hehehe"

Mereka kemudian bersama-sama ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi. Jeno , Renjun dan teman Jeno duduk dibangku yang sama ditambah dengan teman teman jeno lainnya yang baru tiba dikantin setelah mereka .

Jeno memang cukup terkenal sebagai siswa baru yang tampan. Selain tampan , Jeno pernah menjuarai lomba Karate di kotanya ditambah lagi dia baik dan jadi ketua kelas. Semua itu sudah cukup menjadi alas an kenapa dia populer di sekolahnya yang baru, karena disekolahnya yang lama juga begitu.

"Hai,namaku Jaemin. Aku sekelas dengan Jeno." Sapa salah satu siswa yang duduk didepan Renjun.

"Namaku Renjun, aku dari sekolah yang sama dengan Jeno" jawab renjun menerima uluran tangan Jaemin.

"Disebelahku Sanha, lalu dia Haechan. Haechan itu teman Karate Jeno, " Ucap Jaemin lagi terlihat ramah. Sebenarnya Renjun juga orang yang ramah, tapi dia terlalu mudah malu dan khawatir , berbeda dengan Jeno maupun Jaemin yang terlihat mudah sekali mendapatkan teman.

Renjun sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Haechan teman karate Jeno. Dia sering melihat mereka pulang bersama saat SMP dulu. Tapi renjun tidak pernah tau namanya, hanya wajahnya dan suaranya karena mereka tidak pernah berkenalan.

Renjun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan , kemudian kembali menyuap mankanan yang sudah dia pesan. Kantin disini lebih luas dari sekolahnya yang dulu, makanannya juga lebih beragam. Sejenak Renjun merasa beruntung sekolah disini.

"Nanti langsung pulang ? atau belajar dulu denganku dikelas ?" Tanya Renjun pada Jeno ketika mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Nanti aku akan kepabrik. Eomma minta bantuanku kemarin ,jadi aku harus kesana."

"Hm. Kapan kapan ajak aku ke pabrik rotimu ya ,aku ingin kesana juga "

"Ya, nanti kalau kau ada waktu . Lebih baik kau fokus belajar, jangan banyak main." Jawab Jeno sambil mengusak rambut Renjun. Setidaknya Jeno lebih dewasa dari Renjun. Dia bahkan lebih mengerti kondisi Renjun dibandingkan renjun sendiri.

Saat seleksi penerimaan siswa baru, Renjun masuk dalam kelas Akselerasi yang menjadikan waktu belajarnya disekolah lebih singkat dari yang lainnya. Jeno selalu mengingatkan untuk terus belajar , karena Renjun sebenarnya bukan anak yang rajin ,dan Jeno tahu itu. Dulu saat SMP Jeno mungkin masih bisa mengajak Renjun latihan untuk grup band mereka , tapi sejak mereka masuk SMA Jeno tidak pernah lagi mengajak Renjun keluar. Khawatir jika mengganggu waktu belajar Renjun 'katanya'.

"Noona … " teriak Renjun di ruang tamu rumah mereka

"Noona…." diulangnya lagi karena belum ada jawaban dari noonanya.

"Mungkin belum pulang" ucapnya pelan kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Orangtuanya jarang ada dirumah saat pagi dan siang. Saat sore, mamanya akan pulang setelah menjaga toko sedangkan papanya baru pulang saat malam. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak begitu dekat dengan Noonanya, dia lebih sering curhat dengan Jeno karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki,mungkin itu alasannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia ingin lebih dekat dengan kakaknya itu , karena Yi yang –kakaknya akan lulus tahun depan dan kemungkinan akan kuliah diluar kota. Mungkin intensitas bertemu mereka tidak akan sesering ini nantinya.

Renjun meletakkan tas dimeja belajar, kemudian melepas kaos kakinya dan dia lemparkan sembarangan. Tak apa , nanti paginya juga pasti masih ditempat yang sama. Hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan , yaitu melihat smartphonenya, barangkali ada pesan dari Jeno. Menurut Renjun , Jeno adalah sahabat pertamanya, yaaah untuk seseorang yang pemalu sepertinya sangat susah untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya bahkan rahasia atau masalah pribadinya pada teman-temannya .Dan selamat , karena Jeno berhasil mengambil kepercayaan Renjun saat kelas 3 SMP.

Jika tidak ada pesan , renjun akan tidur hingga sore. Bangun untuk mandi dan makan malam ,lalu membuka laptop untuk browsing setelah itu akan tidur jika tidak ada PR. "Tidur saja selagi bisa" itu moto hidupnya sebagai pelajar. Yak arena memang saat menjadi pelajar , ada saat dimana tugas sekolah menumpuk hingga tidur tengah malam dan ada saat dimana tidak ada PR , dan saat-saat seperti itu lebih baik digunakan untuk tidur.

Tidak ada yang istimewa atau berbeda dari hari-hari Renjun. Dia salah satu manusia yang diciptakan untuk punya kepribadian malas bergerak, jadi tidak mungkin dia ikut ekstrakulikuler atau les atau belajar bersama (kecuali dengan Jeno) seperti pelajar lainnya.

Hari-hari Renjun saat sekolah hanya diisi dengan masuk kelas, berdoa , lalu mendengarkan penjelasan guru, pura-pura menulis kemudian makan dikantin bersama teman sekelas atau bersama Jeno , kemudian masuk kelas , mendengarkan penjelasan guru lagi kemudian piket dan pulang.

Ada kegiatan lain lagi yang dilakukan Renjun , menemani Jeno latihan. Berawal dari Renjun yang mengirimkan pesan pada Jeno "Sedang apa ? aku bosan" kemudian dijawab dengan "kesekolah saja , aku sedang latihan karate . Bawakan aku air, aku lupa beli tadi" ,menemani Jeno latihan menjadi jadwal tambahannya. Renjun suka perasaan itu. Ketika teman-teman Jeno melihat mereka seperti sahabat sejati yang rela menunggu sahabatnya latihan meskipun bisa saja dia mati bosan. Dia juga ingin Jeno menganggap renjun sebagai seeorang yang selalu ada untuknya karena dia juga beranggapan Jeno selalu ada untuknya.

"Ayo nonton film , kita belum pernah nonton film bersama" Ajak Jeno yang baru saja selesai latihan .

"Film apa ? aku tidak suka melihat film, itu palsu" jawab Renjun

"Horror mungkin , sekali saja. Kita benar-benar belum pernah melakukannya" Jeno terus membujuk Renjun untuk melihat film bersama. Menurutnya alasan Renjun menolak ajakannya melihat film itu tidak masuk akal. Ya Jeno juga tau kalau film itu hanya 'buatan' dan tidak nyata, ya mungkin ada alurnya yang memang berasal dari kisah nyata.

"Aku sangat alergi film horror , jadi lihat sendiri saja"

"Aku juga takut , kita sama-sama takut . Jadi ayo nonton bersama, dikamarku pakai laptopku"

Kata-kata Jeno sedikitpun tidak membuat Renjun mencoba berani melihat film horror ,

"Ya , ayo"

Tapi entah kenapa Renjun menyetujui ajakannya. Mungkin pikirnya itu lebih baik dari pada sendirian dikamarnya kalau dia langsung pulang.

Bukan hanya sekali Jeno berbohong .Mulai dari dia mengaku hanya lari dan karate yang dia bisa kemudian dia dapat nilai tertinggi saat renang, kemudian dia bilang aka nada pertandingan karate ternyata dia bersekongkol dengan teman sekelasnya untuk memberi kejutan untuk Renjun saat ulang tahunnya dan kebohongan lainnya yang selalu renjun percaya. Termasuk juga ucapan "kita sama-sama takut" yang jeno katakana tidak sampai sejam yang lalu. Karena sekarang yang terlihat Renjun terus bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jeno hingga film hampir habis. Awalnya mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan laptop diatas meja belajar Jeno , kemudian dimenit-menit berikutnya Jeno hanya diam dan Renjun terus mengganti posisinya hingga dibelakang Jeno.

"kau bilang tadi takut film horror"

"Menurutku itu tidak horror , jadi aku tidak takut." Jawab Jeno santai. Sejujurnya Renjun ingin memukul kepala Jeno dengan barang apapun yang ada , tapi Renjun ingat ini kamar Jeno dan semua barang yang ada disini juga milik jeno, jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu.

"Dddrrrttt… drrrtttt"

"Hapemu bunyi" Jeno segera mengambil smartphone ditasnya yang dia letakkan di dekat renjun.

"Siapa ?" Renjun penasaran dengan siapa yang mengirim pesan pada Jeno. Well, tidak apa-apa kan selaku sahabat untuk ingin tau , meskipun itu sepertinya rahasia.

"Orang yang kusuka,hahaha"

Terlihat raut wajah bahagia saat Jeno mejawabnya. Sepertinya dia sangat senang orang yang dia suka mengirimnya pesan .

"Siapa namanya ?sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Renjun lagi. Ketika tahu Jeno menyukai seseorang , hal itu segera meningkatkan rasa penasarannya . Apa mungkin Renjun tau orangnya ?apa dia secantin Yoona SNSD bias Jeno yang sering diagung-agungkan Jeno sejak dulu ?.

"Yeri ,kakak kelas kita. Kau pasti tidak tahu,"

"Ya aku memang tidak tahu. Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya, setuju ?" Bujuk Renjun, daripada dia penasaran dengan kakak kelas yang disukai Jeno dan menjadi stalker lebih baik minta dikenalkan saja, lebih praktis dan tanpa resiko .

"Yoi, tapi jangan sampai kamu naksir juga"

"hm.."Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya dia punya standar tipe ideal yang tinggi , jadi menurutnya sangat kecil kemungkinan menyukai kakak kelas itu juga. Orang yang masuk dalam tipe ideal Renjun harus pintar , tinggi, putih , mata yang indah, dan punya tubuh yang bagus juga .Harus dilingkari perihal "pintar" itu ,karena bukan Cuma Renjun tapi mama dan papanya juga ingin renjun mencari yang pintar-pintar.

"Renjun, pacarmu didepan kelas" teriak temannya dari luar kelasnya .

"Apasih " jawabnya pelan. Sudah bisa ditebak itu Jeno. Satu-satunya temannya dari kelas lain dan satu-satunya siswa yang akan mencarinya saat pulang atau saat istirahat. Sebenarnya Jeno tidak setiap hari akan mencarinya , mungkin seminggu dua kali atau sekali , mungkin Jeno merindukannya karena mereka benar-benar jarang bertemu setelah sekolah kecuali saat Jeno latihan karate. Renjun memang berharap Jeno merindukannya , tapi entah bagaimana sebenarnya karena saat jeno mencarinya setelahnya dia akan menceritakan apa saja kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya termasuk cerita tentang kakak kelas yang disukainya itu. Sedikit tidak suka saat Jeno terus menceritakan Yeri .Pasalnya , Renjun sudah sering menjawab dengan "Kau kan suka dia , ya coba nyatakan saja. Kalau kamu begini terus dia mana mungkin tahu" ,kemudian Jeno jawab dengan "iya nanti tunggu waktu yang pas", tapi sampai sekarang dia hanya dengar curhatan Jeno seperti "Yeri noona kemarin mengirimku pesan begini… begitu …. Aku sempat bingung harus jawab apa blab la blabla" tidak pernah ada kemajuan dihubungan mereka . Dalam kondisi yang begini tidak mungkin Renjun jawab dengan "Aku bosan kamu terus cerita tentang Yeri noona " karena bisa jadi Jeno menganggap Renjun satu-satunya yang bisa dia ajak bicara tentang kakak kelas itu. Perihal janji untuk dikenalkan , Renjun sudah melupakan itu karena setiap kali mereka bertiga bertemu Jeno tidak pernah mencoba memperkenalkan mereka sekalipun Renjun memberi kode. Entah apa maksud Jeno melakukan itu dia tidak terlalu peduli karena setidaknya Renjun sudah tau wajah 'kakak tingkat yang disukai sahabatnya'.

"Sabtu malam nanti kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Jeno saat mereka berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah

"Tidak kemana-mana , kamu?"

"Aku belajar bersama dengan Yeri Noona , tidak keluar dengan temanmu ?"

"Temanku selain disekolah kan cuma kamu" jawab Renjun

"Oke ,kalau aku pulang dulu. " pamit Jeno sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya. Rumah Jeno dekat dengan sekolahnya ,sedangkan Renjun harus naik bus terlebih dahulu untuk sampai dirumahnya.

Tepat seperti apa yang dia katakan pada Jeno , saat sabtu malam dia hanya terus browsing dengan laptopnya dia meja belajar. Tidak tau akan melakukan apa lagi dan Renjun juga tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Entah melakukan game online , melihat video , mendengarkan musik atau membaca artikel tentang planet yang dia sukai.

Kemudian Renjun beranjak menuju kamar Noonanya , mungkin Yi yang bisa mengajaknya melakukan hal lain sebelum renjun punya kelainan mata karena melihat layar laptop terlalu sering.

"Noona,kau sedang apa ?"Tanya Renjun setelah menutup pintu kamar Noonanya. Dia dan Yi yang tidak biasa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu saat masuk kamar.

"Nonton film , mau nonton bersama ?" tawar Yi yang

"Ya , aku juga bingung mau melakukan apa dikamar" renjun setuju untuk nonton film bersama kakaknya malam minggu itu. Meskipun renjun tidak tahu genre film apa yang diputar kakaknya .

Dilihatnya dilayar ada dua orang yang sedang menangis bersama dibawah hujan. _Romance_ ,tipikal wanita yang mendamba keromantisan , dan Renjun agak menyesal untuk menyetujui ajakan Noonanya.

"Dia punya lesung pipi ! kau lihat ?" Ucap Yi yang agak histeris ketika melihat lesung pipi pada salah satu orang yang terlihat di layar.

"aku tidak lihat . Yang laki-laki atau yang perempuan ?" jawab Renjun mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada layar untuk mencari bentukan lesung pipi disana ,dan nihil.

"Renjun,dua-duanya perempuan."

"HAH? Tapi…. Tapi mereka .. tadi ciuman di scene sebelumnya.." mata Renjun membulat , kaget karena entah dia yang bodoh atau apa , dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sama-sama perempuan.

"Ya memang kenapa , kan sekarang banyak yang suka sama sesama bilang kamu belum tau !"

"Aku memang belum tau. Tapi bisa saja yang mereka yang suka dengan sesame hanya salah mengartikan perasaan mereka. Maksudku , kan perasaan cinta itu ada banyak , bisa jadi mereka mengira itu perasaan cinta pada pasangan padahal sebenarnya itu perasaan cinta pada sahabat atau teman tidak lebih" Renjun memang sering melihat dua orang sesama jenis yang dekat , jalan beriringan, berpelukan , berpegangan tangan sebelumnya dan menurutnya itu biasa saja karena dia dan Jeno juga sering melakukannya.

"Apa mungkin gara-gara itu , teman-teman dikelasku sering menyebut Jeno pacarku" Tanya Renjun pelan pada Noonanya . Dia sudah sering menceritakan Jeno dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan pada Yi yang , jadi kakaknya pasti mengerti maksudnya.

"Bagaimana kalau terbalik. Beberapa orang mungkin salah mengartikan perasaan mereka. Bisa jadi sebenarnya kamu suka Jeno sebagai pasangan bukan sebagai sahabat tapi kamu belum sadar karena kamu memang belum tau hal itu ada. Dan ya, bisa jadi teman-temanmu melihat kalian seperti itu" jawab Yi yang , yang membuat Renjun diam sejenak. Terlihat berpikir , kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin begitu, " Renjun mencoba memastikan dirinya tidak begitu . Meskipun dia juga tidak yakin.

"Ya Noona juga berharap tidak begitu. Setahuku juga kau belum pernah suka siapa siapa. Tapi 2 minggu lalu kamu bilang suka menemani Jeno latihan karena tidak mau dia kehausan, suka senyumannya waktu minum air dari kamu, jeno kelihatan keren saat latihan , dan alasan lain yang mungkin noona sudah lupa apa saja. " Ada sedikit jeda setelahnya

"Jadi, kenapa tidak coba kamu pikirkan saja. Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasanmu tidak suka Yeri dan teman-teman Jeno lainnya atau selalu menunggu pesannya saat pulang sekolah bahkan bisa jadi itu alasan kamu menutup diri dari orang lain. "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak mungkin begitu, " Renjun mencoba memastikan dirinya tidak begitu . Meskipun dia juga tidak yakin.

"Ya Noona juga berharap tidak begitu. Setahuku juga kamu belum pernah suka siapa siapa. Tapi 2 minggu lalu kamu bilang suka menemani Jeno latihan karena tidak mau dia kehausan, suka senyumannya waktu minum air dari kamu, jeno kelihatan keren saat latihan , dan alasan lain yang mungkin noona sudah lupa apa saja. " Ada sedikit jeda setelahnya

"Jadi, kenapa tidak coba kamu pikirkan saja. Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasanmu tidak suka Yeri dan teman-teman Jeno lainnya atau selalu menunggu pesannya saat pulang sekolah bahkan bisa jadi itu alasan kamu menutup diri dari orang lain. "

"Noona jangan bercanda. Seleraku masih yang seperti Krystal f(x), jadi mana mungkin aku suka Jeno" Elak Renjun keras pada Yi yang. Sebenarnya bukan Cuma teman-temannya yang sering menyebut mereka pacaran, Yi yang juga sama. Setiap Jeno datang kerumahnya ,Noonanya selalu bilang

"pacarmu sudah datang"sama seperti teman-temannya dikelas. Awalnya dia memang sering marah pada kakaknya karena menyebut jeno sebagai 'pacarnya' tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi,karena menurutnya itu buang-buang kenyataannya mereka tidak pacaran.

"Tidak mungkin aku suka Jeno" ucap renjun lirih sambil berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

Seringkali memang Renjun risih saat Jeno terlihat akrab dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Benar kata Yi yang ,dia juga sering berubah mood hanya karena Jeno bercerita tentang Yeri. Dan kenapa setiap pulang sekolah bahkan sebelum tidur , dia harus menunggu pesan dari Jeno.

Omong-omong tentang menunggu pesan , Renjun teringat ketika mereka masih SMP. Ketika masih SMP, setiap hari smartphone Renjun dan media sosialnya selalu penuh dengan pesan dari Jeno. Kemudian malam harinya mereka habiskan dengan bicara melalui telfon. Bahkan pernah lomba siapa yang tidur terakhir , yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh renjun. Bisa jadi karena kebiasaan, jadilah renjun selalu memeriksa apakah ada pesan dari Jeno atau tidak.

Lalu untuk dia yang berpendapat kalau Jeno itu keren ,yah semua siswa juga beranggapan begitu. Bahkan Noonanya juga begitu saat Renjun menceritakan prestasi apa saja yang sudah didapatkan Jeno. Jadi menurutnya itu semua wajar,mungkin benar Noonanya hanya bercanda. Kesimpulan itu dia ambil sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah tengah malam dan renjun tidak ingin terlambat sekolah besok.

Biologi bukan pelajaran yang paling Renjun sukai maupun yang paling dia benci. Terlihat renjun yang hanya diam tanpa merespon saat guru menjelaskan. Bukannya melamun ,renjun hanya mendengarkan tanpa ada niat mencatat. Sedang malas menulis, takutnya menghabiskan buku,pikirnya.

Renjun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala hingga terlihat memperhatikan. Guru itu sedang menjelaskan tentang virus. Mulai dari ciri-ciri, nama-nama virus yang sering keluar di soal, hingga penularannya. Meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak penting karena mereka bukan siswa kesehatan. Tapi entah kenapa wanita itu menjelaskan cara penularannya. Tak luput dijelaskan juga virus yang menular secara seksual. Renjun pikir hanya sampai disitu yang akan mereka bahas, sebelum ada siswa dikelasnya yang bertanya tentang

'Apa tidak sakit saat melakukan hal seperti itu ?'

Renjun ingin mengumpat disana sebenarnya. Ayolah, seharusnya mereka belajar tentang virus , bukan tentang apa yang dilakukan setelah menikah nanti. Dan renjun semakin kesal karena guru biologi itu menjelaskannya dengan sedikit 'kotor' menurutnya. Hingga pada topik yang membuat pikiran renjun pergi entah kemana . Guru tersebut menjelaskan tentang bagaimana seorang homosexual melakukannya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa jijik sebagai tambahan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Seperti itulah Renjun menyelesaikan jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempatnya dikelas. Untuk hari itu, Renjun terlalu malas untuk kekantin. Jadi dia tetap dikelas hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Memasuki tahun keduanya sekaligus tahun terakhirnya di SMA, renjun tidakpernah memikirkan lagi tentang perasaan seperti apa untuk Jeno baginya. Sudah pasti Jeno hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih, renjun terus yakin hal itu meskipun dia semakin merasa aneh saat ada Jeno.

' _dg…..dg…..dg…..dg..dg..dg..'_

"sh*t ! kenapa aku harus risih " ucap Renjun pelan saat melihat Jeno sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya didekat lapangan. Sepertinya Jeno baru selesai pelajaran olahraga.

Teman-teman jeno terlihat menunjuk kearah Renjun yang terus menunduk.

"jangan panggil jangan panggil jangan panggil" Renjun terus merapalkan kata itu berulang-ulang.

"Renjun ! Mau kemana ?" Panggil Jeno sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangan. Tapi Renjun kelihatannya tidak ingin mendekat. Dia hanya melihat Jeno

"Ke kelas "balasnya , sebelum memalingkan wajah dan pergi.

"pacarmu kenapa?"

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahunya . Renjun bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan tidak mau menceritakannya meskipun Jeno sudah bertanya.'Masalah siswa tahun terakhir' kalimat itu satu-satunya yang pernah renjun katakan sebelum menjadi renjun yang sulit untuk ditebak oleh Jeno seperti sekarang . Dan Jeno berusaha mengerti.

"Jeno kemarin mencarimu."

"ya, Somi tadi sudah bilang"

Renjun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja. Kenapa juga dia harus menghindar dari Jeno ? ini aneh. Tangan kanannya dia letakkan didada, pada bagian dimana orang-orang bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka.

' _cepat… terlalu cepat… '_

.

Renjun terlihat seperti orang kesakitan .Dia tidak lagi menyentuh dadanya. Ini bahkan lebih parah, dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya tanpa menyentuh dadanya. Renjun tidak tau harus bagaimana , jadi dia hanya memejamkan mata dan meremat seragamnya , menyesal kenapa kelasnya diberi tugas untuk mereview buku yang mengharuskannya ke perpustakaan hingga bertemu dengan Jeno.

"Renjun ! kamu tidak apa apa ?"Tanya Hina,teman sekelasnya dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hei ! kamu bisa ke UKS kalau sakit. Lagipula tugas tadi bisa dilanjutkan dirumah jika tidak bisa diselesaikan disini. "

"…"

"Ayo aku antarkan, disini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Teman-teman sudah ke kantin "

"Disini saja " jawab Renjun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Dia sudah berhenti meremat seragamnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri"

"Aku sehat. Hanya sedikit aneh,"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku … marah saat temanku bersama dengan teman-temannya." Ucap Renjun terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Teruskan ceritanya, aku dengarkan " Hina kemudian duduk didepan Renjun dengan menghadap kebelakang.

"Menurutmu, apa aku tidak baik ?"

"Kamu baik"

"Tapi dia tiba-tiba berubah…"

"sedikit , atau banyak?. Sebentar , kita sedang membicarakan siapa ?"

"Temanku " Renjun merubah posisinya. Dia menarik kursinya untuk lebih merapat pada meja , kemudian meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Jeno?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia. Temanku lainnya, kamu tidak kenal. "

"okay,temanmu yang aku tidak ceritanya"

"aku berteman dengannya cukup lama. Lalu akhir-akhir ini aku lihat ternyata dia punya banyak teman. Lebih banyak dari perkiraanku. Jadi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Yaaah, kupikir aku bukan teman yang baik, jadi aku diam. Tapi ternyata aku malah ….. malah semakin marah ."

"Sejak kapan kamu tau dia punya banyak teman ?"

"Dari awal aku kenal dengannya"

"Bukan,maksudku yang 'lebih banyak dari perkiraanmu'tadi "

"Mungkin semester lalu. Dia juga suka dengan seseorang, si penambah jarak. Aku tidak suka , "

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Pertama , kamu mengaku sedang aneh. Kedua , kamu sedang ada masalah dengan temanmu, jadi … maafkan aku"

"Menurutmu , apa aku menyukainya ? bukan sebagai teman, pasti paham , "

"emmmm…aku tidak tau. Harusnya kamu lebih tau , selagi yang punya perasaan ,hehehe. "

"Menurutku, sepertinya 85% aku menyukainya bukan sebagai teman. Tidak tau sisanya sebagai apa. Aku bingung, aku baru memutuskannya 2 menit lalu, sepertinya begitu."

"Kamu sering menunggu dia menghubungi ? menelfon atau sms atau apapun ?"

"ya"

"Seberapa banyak sifatnya yang kamu suka ?"

"biasanya hampir 95% . Kalau seperti ini , aku jadi tidak suka semua sifatnya. "

"Bagaimana dengan wajahnya ? mungkin sering tiba-tiba muncul , atau , oke aku baru ingat kamu laki-laki. Kalau badannya ? Bagaimana ? "

Renjun terlihat berpikir. Agak ragu untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Sebenarnya ini membuat dia tidak nyaman . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , daripada terus memenuhi pikirannya jadi lebih baik diceritakan.

"Aku suka keduanya. Orang lain juga suka. "jawab Renjun singkat

"Ditambah kamu marah saat dia menyukai seseorang , bahkan saat bersama orang lain. Aku setuju , mungkin 85% kamu suka dia sebagai pasangan. Bagaimana kalau ganti kata 'suka sebagai pasangan' dengan kata 'cinta'? pengucapannya lebih mudah. "

"Jadi kamu juga setuju aku 'jatuh cinta' pada temanku ? kamu sama saja dengan Yi yang" Renjun mengeluh pada Hina.

"Bukannya kamu juga sependapat tadi ? jujur aku tidak punya pendapat lain selain itu. Jadi.. Ya. Kamu. Cinta . Dia. titik"

Renjun hanya berkedip pelan . Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hina-ah …"

"Hm…"

"Bagaimana kalau , temanku itu …. Dia laki-laki ?"

"Hah? Serius ?" Renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, kemudian mengamati reaksi yang diberikan Hina. Temannya hanya melebarkan mata dan menegakkan posisinya , terlihat kaget .

"Bagaimana kalau , laki-laki itu , benar yang kamu tebak tadi ?"

Hina hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak berpengalaman dalam memberikan petuah pada seseorang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Takut salah memberi saran , dan khawatir jika terlihat seperti tidak berguna jika dia bilang kalau dia punya saran.

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu ?"

"Hanya kamu. Sudah aku bilang aku baru saja mengambil kesimpulan 'begitu',bahkan kamu juga membantu tadi "

"Aku….."

"Aku tau ini salah. Ya, aku memang salah ."

"Tidak … tidak ada yang salah. Temanku pernah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta pada siapa. Kamu juga sama. "

Ada sedikit jeda setelahnya. Hina menggapai tangan renjun diatas meja kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Tak apa , aku akan mendukung apapun yang kamu putuskan. Tidak perlu takut kamu sendiri, oke !"

Renjun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sembari tersenyum. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Justru melegakan saat menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini hari kelima. Hampir seminggu Renjun pacaran dengan Yena,teman sekelasnya. Awalnya mereka hanya pernah duduk sebangku , kemudian Renjun menerima pesan dari Yena setiap malam. Hanya menemani Yena yang kesepian,pikirnya . Tapi enam hari yang lalu , tiba-tiba dia menerima pesan aneh tengah malam.

 _ **Yena_yn : Ren….Jun….**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Sudah tidur ?**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Butuh bantuan … bangun sekarang !**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Aku masih mengetik … ada apa ? sabar dong**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Kenal Chani ? siswa SMA sebelah.**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **:Tidak , kenapa ?**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Dia baru saja bilang kalau suka aku. Hehehehe ,menurutmu harus bagaimana ?**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Terima atau tolak ?**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Kamu suka dia nggak ?**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Nah , aku sukanya sama kamu .Hehehe ,**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Jangan diterima , besok kita bicara berdua.**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Sipp, aku tolak dia.**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Sampai jumpa besok #mimpikanakuplis**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Ya .. ya.. ya.. Kamu juga.**_

Bagaimanapun Renjun juga manusia biasa. Pernah juga dia pikir Yena itu cantik, baik, riang, pintar juga. Omong-omong teman sekelasnya kan tidak ada yang bodoh. Bisa dibilang Yena itu idaman dikelas. Kelasnya sering bermain truth or dare, dan semua laki-laki dikelasnya yang kena Truth akan menjawab Yena yang paling dekat dengan tipe idealnya saat ditanya "Siapa yang ingin kamu jadikan pacar dikelas ini ?".Kecuali satu orang , Hongwon . Ya , pacarnya juga dikelas ini , jadi mana mungkin dia jawab begitu.

Hari pertama mereka jadian , Renjun merasa menjadi laki-laki yang sangat beruntung. Dia tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan Guru karena Yena akan senang hati menjelaskan padanya saat pulang. Tidak perlu menyimpan uang untuk kencan mereka karena mereka sekelas, menghabiskan waktu bersama saat istirahat sudah cukup untuk mereka. Orang tua Yena tidak mengizinkannya keluar rumah , jadi itu alasan mereka tidak pernah kencan selain disekolah. Bisa hemat, pikir Renjun.

"Kamu pacaran dengan teman sekelasmu ?"

Itu Jeno yang bertanya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang membaca di perpustakaan .

"Aa… iya aku lupa cerita . Hehehe , maaf ya " jawab Renjun kikuk . Dia benar-benar lupa cerita pada Jeno. Maklum, lima hari ini hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan guru-guru kelas yang menggoda Renjun dan Yena sebagai pasangan baru , belum teman-temannya , lalu memberikan Pajak Jadian dan banyak hal mengejutkan lainnya.

"Tak apa, tapi aneh jadinya. Aku malah dengar dari, teman sekelasmu."

"Siapa?"

"Doyeon, yang tinggi itu. "

"Kamu kenal dia ?" Renjun bertanya karena seingatnya dia hanya pernah mengenalkan Jeno pada Hina .

"Dia menyapaku waktu itu. Jadi aku sekalian tanya kabarmu, dia jawab kamu sedang bahagia karena baru dapat pacar. "Jeno berusaha menjawab dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dia masih ingat kalau mereka masih diperpustakaan.

"Hm,, Bahagia. Sekedar informasi ,namanya Yena " Kemudian Renjun tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Yang Yena ? Serius? Jangan jangan dia kamu pelet ya"

"Terserah" Menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Renjun tidak tertarik pada gurauan Jeno yang mengatainya menggunakan pelet.

"Bercanda. Seingatku dia satu-satunya siswi yang ikut lomba besok."

"Perhatian sekali pada pacarku "

"Hais… jangan bilang kamu tidak tau !"

"Tau , nanti sore dia berangkat . Mana mungkin aku tidak tau,"

"Ya..ya , kamu kan pacarnya" Jeno kemudian mengusak rambut Renjun gemas.

"Berhenti,nanti kalau ada yang lihat dikira aku selingkuh"

Renjun menarik kepalanya menjauhi tangan Jeno kemudian menata kembali rambutnya agar lebih rapi.,

"Omong-omong,kita belum bicara tentang waktu itu. Yang kamu tiba tiba menghindar. Aku sedih lho," Jeno mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak tau kalau temannya sedang kesusahan mencari alasan untuk menjawab.

"jangan bahas,sudah lewat juga. 5 menit lagi masuk, ayo keluar!"

"Yaaaah,padahal aku sudah siap koreksi diri. "

Kemudian tangan Jeno ditarik untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Lama-lama disana nanti Renjun kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia suka Jeno,makanya dia -bisa nanti Jeno yang menjauh.

* * *

"Ada yang ditinggal kekasih nih, " Hina tiba-tiba mengagetkan Renjun yang sedang membuka laptopnya dikelas. Smartphonenya mati , jadi dia membuka pc untuk menghubungi Yena yang sedang keluar kota.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kamu tidak pulang ?"

"Ayo pulang bersama, "

"Rumah kita beda arah, kamu lupa ?"

"Sampai halte saja,bagaimana ?"

"Ya,tunggu aku membalas pesan Yena dulu. "

Sebelum Renjun dan Yena dekat ,biasanya Hina yang mengajak Renjun pulang bersama. Tapi sekarang, Hina cukup tau diri dia siapa. Tidak mungkin dia ditengah-tengah pasangan , mau ditaruh mana wajahnya dilihat teman-temannya. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai teman sekelas Renjun yang bisa jadi teman curhat. Atau teman yang lebih dekat , terserah. Intinya Hina masih terbayang bagaimana kacaunya Renjun saat itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk selalu ada untuk Renjun, sebagai teman tentunya.

"Yena ,dia baik ya ?cantik juga, dia pintar,mudah bergaul, kamu beruntung sekali." Ucap Hina ketika mereka duduk dihalte menunggu bus. Hanya ada sedikit siswa disana,mungkin yang senasib dengan mereka , tidak segera pulang saat jam pelajaran selesai.

"Iya, aku saja kaget waktu dia bilang suka padaku. Hahaha"jawab Renjun jujur. Sudah terlanjur banyak rahasia yang dia ceritakan pada Hina. Jadi tidak ada batasan baginya untuk menceritakan apa saja pada temannya itu. Jawaban Renjun membuat Hina juga ikut tertawa, suka merendah menurutnya.

"Jeno sedih ,kamu tau ?. Dia bilang begini kemarin "Aku titip Renjun ya, Hina" ,wajahnya… kelihatan terluka"

"Kenapa dia sedih ?"

"Dia bilang kalian sudah jarang bersama lagi. Bahkan dia tau kalau kamu punya pacar dari orang lain. Merasa gagal menjadi sahabat,katanya. Menurutku kamu juga agak keterlaluan,hehehe .maaf ya "

"Jangan begitu, nanti aku malah tidak jadi move on dari Jeno. Lagipula dia dulu yang menjauh, jadi kenapa harus dia . kan harusnya aku ." Renjun membela diri.

"Dia bilang dia tidak menghindar. katanya ,dia takut mengganggumu kamu tanya dia saja. "

"Menurutku itu karena Yeri. Dia kan selalu ada untuk Yeri, mana punya waktu untukku. " Dia mendengus tidak suka dengan penuturan Hina. Harusnya temannya itu tau bagaimana perasaannya. Sudah seperti orang gila saat dia terus menghindar dari Jeno, dan Jeno yang tidak pernah mendekatinya. Menunggu Renjun mengiriminya pesan 'semangat untuk ujiannya' pada Jeno, baru mereka dekat kembali.

"sudahlah,lebih baik kamu bantu aku move on saja. "

"ya,ya…Semangat move on Renjun. Hehehe. Tapi omong-omong kamu pacaran dengan Yena,tapi kamu suka Jeno ?"

"Entah,. Aku ingin pacaran saja, lalu tiba-tiba Yena bilang kalau dia suka aku, jadi…begitulah."

"Jadi…. Bagaimana?"

"Mungkin….bisa jadi aku suka Yena ,hehehe. Kamu sendiri juga bilang kalau yena itu cantik, baik, pintar,mana mungkin aku tidak suka."

"Busnya datang, ayo !"

"Aku tidak naik bus itu, kamu lupa ?" Rasanya Renjun ingin menyentil dahi Hina saat ini. Dia terlanjur dibuat berdiri mendekati pintu Bus yang tidak akan mengantarnya kerumah.

Hina membalikkan badannya sebelum masuk.

"Oh iya,aku , bye Renjun !jangan lupa fotokan jawaban PRmu nanti ya,nanti aku kirim punyaku juga sekalian diskusi "

Renjun merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali duduk untuk menunggu bus berikutnya.

* * *

Lampu notifikasi pada layar smartphone Renjun tiba-tiba menyala. Segera dia membuka kunci dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Yena_yn : Sayang, cek grup kelas**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Sayang,**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Renjun, jangan bercanda**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Dimana?**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Tunggu sebentar**_

Itulah alasan kenapa Renjun buru-buru membuka aplikasi chattingnya. Dia selalu mematikan notifikasi grup, dan beberapa temannya. Tidak mau terganggu kalau tiba-tiba berbunyi tengah malam . Dia hanya mengaktifkan notifikasi untuk Yena, Hina dan Jeno tentunya.

Dan hal yang menjengkelkan terjadi saat Renjun membuka ruang chat grup kelasnya. Temannya mengunggah fotonya dan Hina di Hina yang sedang tertawa Kemudian temannya yang lain memperkeruh keadaan. Tapi kenapa Hina tidak mengirimnya pesan , padahal dia bisa meminta Renjun untuk membantu menjelaskan.

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Sudah kubaca**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Kita cuma teman, kamu juga teman Hina kan.**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **:Yena , sayang ?**_

 _ **Yena_yn :Bohong !**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Serius, dia cuma temanku. Kita sekelas, mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengannya.**_

 _ **Yena_yn :Kalian dulu juga sangat dekat.**_

 _ **Renjun00**_ _ **: Ya, kita dulu dekat. Sekarang juga, tapi cuma teman. Sungguh.**_

Tidak ada balasan dari Yena. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menerima pesan suara.

" _ **Begini saja. Kamu pilih aku atau Hina ? Kalau kamu pilih Hina, kita putus saja. Kalau kamu pilih aku, kamu jangan pernah bicara dengan Hina lagi"**_

Pertanyaan itu, Renjun sangat malas membalasnya. Mungkin Yena butuh waktu untuk meredakan emosinya , jadi dia bisa mengerti. Renjun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menjawab pesan suara Yena.

 _ **Renjun00**_ **:Maaf,sayang.**

Lalu dia mematikan smartphonenya untuk segera tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kelasnya menjadi lebih aneh dari biasanya. Teman-temannya terlihat menghindar, entah kenapa. Tapi Renjun memang tidak terlalu peduli, jadi dia putuskan untuk menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran pertamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hina datang dengan tas punggungnya. Tersenyum sangat lebar saat tau ada bangku kosong disebelah Renjun. Tidak ada bangku tetap dikelas ini, semuanya tergantung siapa yang datang pagi, dia yang berhak memilih dimana dia duduk. Jadi sekarang Hina duduk dengan Renjun.

"Aku kemarin lupa mengerjakan PRnya, jadi aku menyalin punyamu malam-malam . Hehehe. Maaf ya , "

Benar juga, kemarin menjelang malam Renjun menepati janjinya untuk mengirim foto jawaban PRnya pada Hina untuk didiskusikan bersama. Tapi Hina tidak mengirim jawaban yang Hina tulis.

"Aku ketiduran kemarin, jadi … yaa begitulah. Aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu, terlanjur panik. " Ujar Hina berterus terang. Renjun hanya mengangguk , lagipula wajar kan , semua orang juga bisa ketiduran. Hina juga bisa ketiduran, untuk apa dia mempermasalahkannya.

Yang harus dipermasalahkan adalah tatapan teman-temannya yang tersenyum memaksa. Raut muka mereka seperti terganggu, dan tatapan aneh lainnya.

"Jeno bilang padaku tadi pagi , _"Katakan pada renjun nanti buka pesan dariku , oke!"_ begitu" Hina terdengar mencoba menirukan suara Jeno yang agak berat. Itu terlihat lucu, Renjun hanya tertawa setelahnya . Hina juga tertawa , sambil memukul lengan Renjun yang menertawakannya. Tertawa bersama, konyol sekali mereka .

 _ **Je_NO : HI ,**_

 _ **Je_NO : Malam,**_

 _ **Je_NO : Sudah tidur ya ?**_

 _ **11.40 pm**_

 _ **Je_NO : Kamu putus dengan Yena ?kalian kenapa ?**_

 _ **Je_NO : Kamu sekarang dengan Hina ?**_

 _ **06.27 am**_

Serangkaian kalimat pada pesan yang dikirim Jeno membuatnya bingung. Putus dengan Yena ? lalu dengan Hina? . Kapan mereka putus?. Tanpa niat membalas pesan tersebut,Renjun memutuskan membuka chatroomnya dengan Yena.

 _ **Renjun00**_ **: Maaf,sayang.**

 _ **Yena_yn : Jadi Hina?kamu pilih dia ?**_

 _ **11.02 pm**_

 _ **Yena_yn : BALAS PESANKU !**_

 _ **11.43 pm**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Kamu serius ?**_

 _ **00.28 am**_

 _ **Yena_yn : Yasudah,kita putus saja. Terimakasih untuk waktunya selama ini.**_

Renjun hanya diam tanpa berkedip. Bukan ini yang dia mau,tapi hanya memberi waktu Yena untuk berpikir jernih. Dia merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Pantas teman-teman dikelasnya melihat Renjun dan Hina aneh.

"Ternyata aku sudah putus dengan Yena " ucap Renjun pelan.

"Serius ? kenapa? " tanya Hina yang awalnya sibuk menata bukunya diatas meja, bersiap untuk jam pelajaran pertamanya.

"Salah paham. Tak apa, lagipula aku jadi merasa bebas." Renjun tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan

"Kamu semalam tidak buka grup kelas ?"

"Tidak, kan aku sibuk menyalin. Hehehe,lalu aku tidur. Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa apa. "

* * *

Beberapa hari semenjak hari itu, hubungan Renjun dan Yena kembali menjadi perbincangan di sekolah. Guru-guru juga begitu. Hina pun tau penyebab putus teman dekatnya, yaitu dirinya sendiri. Berulangkali Hina meminta maaf karena menjadi perusak hubungan mereka ,dan berulangkali juga Renjun selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa . Percuma saja dia berpacaran dengan Yena tapi dia ternyata selalu mencintai Jeno.

Hubungan Renjun dan Jeno juga tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Dia kembali sering menemani Jeno latihan sambil membawa air minum,mengobrol dikantin, belajar bersama,keluar bersama .Renjun merasa bahagianya sudah kembali. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jeno tidak pernah membicarakan Yeri-nya lagi. Membuat Renjun tambah ingin terus menempel pada Jeno.

Awalnya, setelah kabar kandasnya hubungan Renjun dan Yena, Jeno mencoba untuk bertanya pada Renjun bagaimana suasana hati sahabatnya itu yang dijawab dengan "Aku tidak apa apa,santai saja." . Lalu Jeno mencoba berbagai cara agar Renjun mau bercerita tentang masalahnya. Tapi sebenarnya Renjun bukan siswa yang punya banyak masalah, kecuali masalah hatinya. Jadi dia bingung ingin bercerita tentang apa. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan tragedi Yena yang salah paham dengan hubungannya dan Hina. Dan dengan senang hati Jeno bilang kalau dia akan membantu Renjun mengembalikan imagenya yang sudah hancur di sekolah. Sudah dibilang, Jeno itu baik. Kalau begini yang susah juga Renjun, kapan dia bisa melupakan Jeno kalau begini.

TBC

 _ **Mau cerita sedikit. Minta maaf juga,ya .Saya tau kalau ff ini alurnya lambat, ya saya sadar. Butuh berchapter-chapter , bahkan sampai sekarang kalian masih belum ada tanda-tanda apa jeno suka sama Renjun atau sebenernya ini alurnya sama kaya kisah author sendiri #eak. Well, sebenarnya , dunia nyata nggak seindah dunia di fanfiction-fanfiction yang kalian pernah baca.**_

 _ **Di FF, tokohnya tau mereka suka sesama jenis waktu lihat senyumnya doi, waktu lihat badannya doi, waktu sadar kalau doi orang baik dan semacamnya. Di dunia nyata yang pernah sama alami, ya sama kayak yang saya tulis di unwanted crush. Sedihnya sama, bapernya sama, bingungnya sama, lama pekanya juga sama. Dan yang penting "nggak pingin punya perasaan kaya gini" juga sama.**_

 _ **Didunia nyata , nggak semudah itu bilang "aku cinta kamu, " kemudian meluk sambil nangis-nangis bahagia karena sidoi punya rasa yang sama , sama sahabat yang jelas-jelas sejenis. Hahaha,, coba aja kalau nggak percaya . Mungkin beberapa dari adegan yang saya tulis nggak jauh beda dari hal-hal yang biasa anak sekolah lakuin disini,karena memang itu pengalaman . hidup saya nggak serumit di drama atau ff yang sering kalian baca ,cuman yaa….kisah romansa author yang complicated aja ,cukup bikin pusing dan riweuh .**_

 _ **Jadi,mau nanya aja. Enaknya dilanjut sesuai sama pengalaman saya , atau pake adegan adegan romantis ala FF yaoi lainnya ? . hehehe,ditunggu komentarnya .**_


End file.
